As long as there's fire
by Jenny Flint
Summary: "—Genial, un dragón de dos cabezas. ¿Significa que puedo mantener mi privacidad mental? —No, mi querida Menardi." Que trata sobre las aventuras y desventuras de Saturos y Menardi para romper el sello de la Alquimia.


Esto sería un songfic de "Where are we now", de David Bowie, si la reglamentación efeefenetiana no lo prohibiera. Cuando escuché los últimos versos, pensé inmediatamente en Menardi, así que... Siendo así, sugiero que sea leído escuchando dicha canción, sobre la que no poseo derecho alguno, así como no poseo derecho alguno sobre los personajes, conceptos y lugares mencionados en este escrito.

A los interesados en el texto original y sin censuras, pueden remitirse a mi cuenta de AO3, cuyo link está en mi perfil.

* * *

**As long as there's fire**

* * *

—¿Cómo puede ser...? —musitó, derrotado, el líder de la expedición que había partido a Tale, terminando su reporte de lo que había pasado con sus negociaciones. Puelle y el alcalde comenzaron a deliberar en voces apresuradas y bajas. Menardi vio de reojo a las personas a su lado: Karst estaba a punto de estallar de indignación, y Saturos tenía los nudillos blancos y los hombros tensos. A Agatio no podía verlo, pero escuchaba que estaba rechinando los dientes. Ella misma no estaba tranquila. ¡Esos sureños blandengues y pusilánimes! Les retorcería el cuello y los pondría a asarse a fuego lento hasta que decidieran cooperar, si era necesario. El debate se generalizó, pero Menardi no prestaba atención. No hasta que, tras llegar a un consenso general, Puelle habló en voz alta.

—Supongo que lo mejor será enviar a Bierca, Kafmir, Saturos, Menardi, Traven y Proteo.

Los aludidos intercambiaron miradas entre sí. Menardi, vigilando a Karst, notó que se mordía el labio, obviamente fúrica por no ser elegida para la misión. ¡Pero qué idiotez! Era demasiado joven. Mientras el líder de la anterior expedición repetía lo que habían descubierto sobre el Templo Sonne, para asegurarse de que no hubiera malentendidos, Menardi sintió una extraña desazón. Aparentemente, tendrían que investigar más antes de aventurarse, lo cual la impacientaba.

°•. °•. °•. .•° .•° .•°

Era una noche sin luna, y el cielo tenía algunos nubarrones. La penumbra era perfecta para colarse en secreto al templo, que normalmente estaba fuertemente vigilado; además, si los vieran dirigirse hacia allá, los Taleanos los detendrían.

—Bien —comenzó Traven, el mayor de los guerreros elegidos y, por tanto, el líder del grupo—. Tenemos pociones, provisiones y unos trozos de roca psinérgica. Procedamos con cautela.

Hubo un breve silencio, que fue roto por los bufidos que se convirtieron en carcajadas medianamente contenidas del grupo. Eran los más poderosos guerreros proxianos, y estaban tomando precauciones exageradas. Sería imposible que fracasaran.

Entraron al Templo Sonne, y comenzaron a inspeccionar cada rincón de cada cuarto.

Kafmir sintió que la decoración de una pared no estaba del todo fija. Era un botón. Lo presionó.

Dos segundos después, del cielo bramó un trueno inconcebiblemente fuerte, como si el rayo que lo generó hubiera partido la tierra misma. Y quizá lo había hecho, porque el suelo comenzó a temblar, sacando a los guerreros de equilibrio. Kafmir se estrelló contra la pared frente a él, que cedió como si fuera una cortina, dejándolo caer a algún lugar desconocido. Bierca trastabilló, trató de apoyar el pie derecho en una losa que había desaparecido sin que él se diera cuenta, y cayó por un agujero en el suelo, del que salía un resplandor rojizo.

—¡SALGAN! —rugió Traven a los sobrevivientes. Proteo, que era el más cercano a la puerta de ese cuarto, se apresuró a obedecer, y un pesado mazo de piedra lo golpeó desde la izquierda al atravesar el umbral. Bierca cortó el poste que constituía el mango del mazo, y salió, con Saturos y Menardi tras él. Atravesaron la habitación de prisa, volando con su psinergía los objetos que el templo les disparaba para matarlos, y saltando para evitar los misteriosos agujeros que aparecían en el suelo. Saturos dio una mirada rápida a su izquierda, para asegurarse de que la muerte no le llegara por aquel lado, y vio un gran ojo fijo sobre él. Había vuelto la mirada al frente cuando cobró consciencia de ese hecho, y volvió a mirar hacia la izquierda. Ahí estaba todavía. Era una especie de roca flotante con un único ojo, un único ojo que no se les despegaba. Era escalofriante, aunque quizá fuera una pieza clave para resolver los misterios del Templo Sonne y liberar la Alquimia, pero no era momento de detenerse a averiguar. Siguió corriendo tras sus compañeros.

Traven salió del templo justo en el momento preciso para que lo aplastara una roca gigante, desprendida de algún sitio sobre el Monte Aleph.

Fue hasta que la roca se perdió de vista que Saturos y Menardi notaron la tormenta que se había desatado.

°•. °•. °•. .•° .•° .•°

Recuperaron el aliento. La tormenta parecía haber amainado un poco. A lo lejos, unos Adeptos impedían que la roca que aplastó a Traven siguiera cayendo. Alertas, pero abatidos, Saturos y Menardi descendieron con presteza, pero no sin precaución. El Monte Aleph había probado ser demasiado traicionero. Se escabulleron con cuidado para que los aldeanos no los vieran.

Entonces, los Adeptos perdieron el control de la roca, que siguió cayendo con gran estrépito.

Saturos y Menardi se resguardaron lo mejor posible, temiendo que fuera a aplastarlos también. Al final, la escucharon caer en el río, mientras unos aldeanos gritaban. Retomaron su camino.

—Sólo hemos sobrevivido nosotros dos... —recapituló Saturos innecesariamente. Quizá se sentía algo culpable. Menardi negó con la cabeza y trató de confortarlo. Si empezaba con sensiblerías, probablemente tendría que regresar sola a Prox.

—Cómo íbamos a saber que el Templo Sonne iba a desencadenar tal furia...

—Es un milagro que nos haya perdonado la vida...

¿Perdonado? Menardi no estaba del todo segura. Quizá se le habían escapado hasta ahora, pero no se sentiría a salvo hasta que el Aleph saliera de su alcance visual.

—Ese botón... tenía que tratarse de una trampa —y tenía que haber sido Kafmir, con su mala suerte crónica, quien lo encontrara y presionara sin preguntar antes.

—¡Pero cómo íbamos a saber que iba a conjurar una tormenta tan fuerte!

—Otra muestra de los increíbles poderes de la Alquimia.

—A pesar de eso, no debemos fallar la próxima vez que desafiemos al Templo Sonne.

—La próxima vez, deberíamos...

Menardi se detuvo al escuchar la voz de un niño peligrosamente cerca.

—¡Hans, espera!

Se acercaron al borde de la camino, y vieron a un niño rubio agazapado junto a él y a un pelirrojo que apenas llegaba.

—Nos estabas escuchando a escondidas... ¿no?

El rubio negó. Los niños y los proxianos empezaron a cuchichear.

—Creo que oyó todo —opinó Saturos.

—¡Y tiene el descaro de mentir! Ya sabía que los Taleanos eran despreciables, pero...

—Tenéis que olvidar todo lo que hayáis oído —sentenció Menardi a los niños, que retrocedieron, obviamente asustados.

—No os preocupéis... —dijo Saturos, intentando sonreír tranquilizadoramente—. ¡Os ayudaremos a olvidar!

Y tras eso, saltaron frente a los niños y los dejaron inconscientes rápidamente.

—¿Usaste Muerte Súbita en ellos? —Saturos frunció el ceño. Menardi sabía que quizá había exagerado un poco, pero aún así... ¿cómo se atrevía a intentar regañarla?

—¿Quieres que la use contigo? —siseó, amenazante. Saturos se encogió de hombros y prosiguieron su camino.

°•. °•. °•. .•° .•° .•°

—Espero que el río no tenga una crecida grande —caviló Saturos—. Y que esa roca gigante no haya destruido el bote.

—Sería el colmo tener que llegar al barco a pie. Tardaríamos semanas —Menardi meneó la cabeza, tratando de sacar esa imagen desagradable de su cabeza

Tras avanzar un rato, encontraron el bote y lo abordaron. Estaban agotados, y maniobrar en las turbulentas aguas no ayudaba mucho.

La corriente se tranquilizó un poco tras un meandro del río.

—Eh, Menardi —llamó Saturos, sin notar que su compañera cabeceaba.

—¿Hmm?

—Ahí hay alguien.

Había cuatro cuerpos flotando en el río, aferrados a algunos maderos. Con algo de esfuerzo lograron subirlos a bordo, y Menardi reunió suficiente Psinergía para curarlos levemente.

—Son de Tale, ¿no? —comentó Saturos—. ¿Crees que sepan algo sobre el Templo Sonne?

—Probablemente sí, pero ya sabemos que no cooperarán. Más aún, yo diría que nos causarán muchos problemas cuando despierten.

—Los ataré bien.

°•. °•. °•. .•° .•° .•°

El informe del fracaso de la expedición entretuvo al consejo de Prox un buen rato, y Saturos y Menardi tuvieron que repetir el relato varias veces. A los taleanos no les había hecho gracia encontrarse en camino a quién sabe dónde, llevados por sujetos extraños de temperamento violento. Tampoco les hizo gracia tener que quedarse en Prox. Les tomó un par de años de demostraciones convencerlos de que, en efecto, Weyard se estaba encogiendo y Prox pronto caería al abismo. Una vez convencidos, aportaron la escasa información que pudieron sobre el templo Sonne. Los hombres concordaron en que era justo que, por la negativa a cooperar de Tale, algunos de sus habitantes también compartieran el destino de Prox; pero la mujer estaba histérica por la hija que había dejado en Tale. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, recapacitó en que ella estaba mucho mejor en casa que con el resto de su familia.

El niño que había venido con ellos era callado y serio, pero aun así no le tomó mucho tiempo llevarse bien con los jóvenes de la aldea, particularmente con los menores que él. Lo cual no era precisamente bueno, pues interfería con la formación de los pequeños, "protegiéndolos" del "abuso" de los mayores. Sólo impedía que entrenaran apropiadamente y formaran su propio carácter. Pero tenía un potencial innegable, y su rebeldía era la excusa perfecta para que Saturos lo espoleara a desarrollarlo con "castigos" que cualquier guerrero proxiano habría llamado "entrenamiento matutino". Jamás lo dijo a nadie, pero Menardi y Agatio lo sabían: estaba bastante complacido con el desarrollo de Félix. Al fin y al cabo, no había Adeptos de Tierra en Prox, y no eran del todo inútiles.

Los años pasaron, mientras el consejo esperaba que hubiera suficientes guerreros del nivel necesario para intentar otro asalto al templo Sonne. Saturos y Menardi habían seguido entrenando, resentidos por la humillación pasada, y eran definitivamente los mejores guerreros que había tenido Prox en varias generaciones. Puelle y el alcalde habían decidido secretamente que Félix también formaría parte de la expedición. Sus padres no pusieron muchos reparos, no con Agatio presente durante la conversación.

Fue por esa época que Menardi conoció el verdadero rostro de la desesperación.

La desesperación gustaba de vestir de tonos claros, y jamás apartaba la mirada cuando alguien decidía encararla. La desesperación era sutil, y se las arreglaba para no darte oportunidad a que le dieras un puñetazo en la cara. La desesperación era refrescante e ingeniosa, siempre con un método nuevo de aislarte de quienes deberían ser tus aliados, y conseguir que te traicionaran de vez en cuando. La desesperación se invitaba a tu casa sin avisar, y se colaba hasta la cocina.

La desesperación estaba fisgoneando por el Faro de Marte.

—¿Qué caso tiene perder el tiempo aquí, si no tenemos las Estrellas Elementales? —clamó Menardi en voz alta, mientras inspeccionaban otra vez el Faro de Marte. No podían llegar más allá del tercer piso todavía. Si había un acertijo que resolver en ese cuarto, primero tendrían que encontrarlo. Al menos, el Faro de Marte no estaba lleno de trampas asesinas.

—Para que, cuando las tengamos, podamos encender el Faro sin problemas —le recordó Saturos, cansado de remirar cada grieta y decoración, y de las quejas de Menardi. Los proxianos se sentaron, separados, mirando hoscamente alrededor, pero evitando verse mutuamente.

La desesperación entró al cuarto con pies ligeros y una capa que susurraba suavemente. La desesperación no dijo nada mientras veía el cuarto rápidamente. La desesperación le sonrió cordialmente a Menardi cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. La desesperación avanzó hacia una pared en particular, se encogió de hombros, exhaló audiblemente, y se recargó contra una estatua. Con el mismo aire indiferente, la desesperación usó su ridícula fuerza física para mover con dificultad obvia (aunque disimulada) la estatua. La estatua se movió, revelando una puerta. La desesperación fingió sorprenderse, con una pantomima exagerada, cuando vio la entrada a su lado.

Saturos, aferrando el mango de su espada con fuerza, se levantó, y le preguntó a la desesperación quién era.

La desesperación dijo ser un Adepto de Mercurio interesado en la Edad Dorada, pero su forma de decirlo demostró que era _La Desesperación_. ¡Tanta palabrería inútil! ¡¿Para qué fingía ser cortés, si obviamente se había burlado de su incapacidad de encontrar la puerta?!

Menardi se vio a si misma destruyendo a la desesperación: ahorcarlo, cortarle la cabeza, Muerte Súbita. Se conformaría con cortarle la lengua, para que dejara de hablar.

Pero no, Saturos quería llevarlo con el Consejo de los Sabios. Y lo animó a seguir hablando en el camino de regreso, aunque si comparaba la información neta que estaba obteniendo con el volumen de palabras del susodicho Álex, en realidad no estaba sacándole ninguna información.

Cuando Puelle profirió la más terrible idea que se hubiera escuchado en la historia, Menardi pensó por medio segundo que preferiría que Weyard se desintegrara por completo a tener que aceptar que Álex formara parte de la expedición para romper el sello de la Alquimia.

La lengua. Debía cortarle la lengua.

_°•. °•. °•. .•° .•° .•° _

—Así que hay una especie de estudioso de la Alquimia, ¿ah? —caviló Saturos en voz alta. Álex mostró, para variar, su molesta sonrisa.

—¿Quizás resultaría provechoso hacerle una breve visita de cortesía?

—Preferiría que no —farfulló Félix a través de la ridícula máscara que llevaba puesta.

—Pero Félix, tu joven mente en desarrollo ciertamente...

—¡Oh, ya basta! —interrumpió Menardi—. Si el bebé quiere quedarse encerrado aquí, tanto mejor. Un estorbo menos.

—Mi querid... —comenzó el Adepto de Mercurio, con esa molesta cara de "tu comentario me hiere".

—¡Que no me llames "querida"! —bramó Menardi, con una furia que derribaría al cielo.

Saturos sacudió la cabeza.

—Mi querida Menardi, deja a los niños ser. Vamos a ver al tal Kraden. Hagan lo que se les dé la gana.

—Mi querida Menardi, ¿por qué Saturos sí pued...?

La querida Menardi no se quedó a escuchar lo que seguía, dando un portazo. Ya estaban fuera de la posada cuando Saturos comenzó a reír quedamente, mientras Menardi farfullaba por lo bajo.

La lengua. Debió cortarle la lengua desde el instante en que lo vio. Ahora hasta Saturos la molestaba. ¡Y esa estúpida máscara! ¡Debería descuartizarlos a los tres!

—Mi querida Menardi, te vas a arrugar.

—¡Cierra tu grasienta bocaza!

Saturos rió un poco más y se aclaró la garganta. Era bueno que Menardi no sintiera el mínimo aprecio por Álex. ¡Lástima que no parecía que fuera a accionar una trampa en el templo Sonne que acabara con su vida! Lo cual también era bueno, a su manera. Y era bueno que pudiera molestarla y no terminaran hablando de lo que había pasado años atrás.

—... a juzgar por las direcciones que nos dieron, Kraden no vive precisamente en la aldea, sino a las afueras.

—Mmmmh.

Ya. Decididamente, la querida Menardi no iba a hablar.

°•. °•. °•. .•° .•° .•°

Como tampoco habló el susodicho Kraden. Le hablaron de poner los elementos en movimiento, de las Estrellas Elementales, de la Alquimia. Pero no consiguieron nada útil de él. Al final, los invitó a irse pronto, pues esperaba otras visitas.

—Parecen saber poco de los misterios del Templo Sonne. Los ancianos de Tale no deben permitir que nadie entre, ni siquiera a Kraden.

—Kraden... ¿podemos utilizarlo?

—Mmm... su conocimiento no es escaso. Podemos usarlo.

—Pero es más testarudo de lo que creíamos...

—Y astuto también... más astuto de lo normal.

—Si no quiere cooperar, siempre podemos...

Calló al ver que Saturos notaba algo raro. Cuando siguió por el camino hacia la aldea, lo siguió. Había tres muchachos en el camino. ¿No eran el mismo rubio y pelirrojo de años antes? ¿Seguían con la mala costumbre de espiar a la gente?

—¡Eh, vosotros! ¿Qué hacéis? —los interpeló Saturos.

—¿Que qué hacemos? —tartamudeó el pelirrojo. Era el más grande de los tres.

—¿Estabais escuchando nuestra conversación? —preguntó Menardi. Seguro el rubio volvía a mentir. Y lo hizo—. ¡Mmmm! Me imagino que puedo fiarme de tu palabra... —soltó, sarcástica.

—¡Oye! ¡Vosotros sois los que estabais husmeando! —arremetió el pelirrojo súbitamente.

Saturos y Menardi intercambiaron una mirada. ¡Era el colmo!

—Husmeando... ¿quién eres tú para acusarme? —espetó Saturos. Nadie respondió.

—Así que la cita de Kraden era con vosotros... —dedujo Menardi por fin. No era que le importara, pero, _tal vez_, eso podía explicarlo todo y no era que el rubio y el pelirrojo los estuvieran espiando porque recordaran algo de hace tres años.

—Sí, vamos a visitarlo ahora mismo —se apresuró a informar la joven que los acompañaba.

—¿Y esa visita es tan importante como para apartarnos a nosotros? —quiso saber Saturos, curioso. Después de todo, los proxianos no eran conocidos por su afición al turismo, así que alguien como Kraden podría interesarse en sus motivos para ir a verlo. Pero no, los había despachado con cajas destempladas para recibir a tres mocosos. El rubio asintió—. ¡Vaya! Si vuestro recado es más importante que el nuestro, entonces...

A Menardi le habría gustado reír, viendo a Saturos tomarle el pelo a los niños, pero... era imposible que hubiera algún "recado" más importante que la misión que ellos tenían.

—Id... —dijo Saturos por fin.

—¿Nos dejáis pasar? —se sorprendió la muchacha.

—¿Estás seguro, Saturos?

—Menardi, no tenemos motivos para retrasar más a estos chicos —Saturos recordó omitir el "querida" justo a tiempo. Además, ¿de veras era tan sorprendente? No era como si valiera la pena detenerlos, ¿o sí? Quizá, cuando Kraden resolviera sus pendientes con ellos, se mostraría más dispuesto a escucharlos. Saturos y Menardi les cedieron el paso a los jóvenes, el pelirrojo farfulló algo.

—Será mejor que os vayáis antes de que cambiemos de parecer —salmodió Menardi, algo aburrida, y los tres se fueron por fin.

°•. °•. °•. .•° .•° .•°

—¡Nos vamos al templo! —ordenó Menardi, desde la puerta del cuarto de la posada. Félix se volvió, sobresaltado. Y entonces lo notó—. ¿Dónde está la peste?

—No me dijo a dónde iba... sólo se fue.

Saturos frunció el ceño. A diferencia de Menardi, lo que le molestaba de Álex era que se desapareciera misteriosamente. Algo se traía entre manos. Definitivamente los ayudaría a encender los Faros Elementales, pero... no creía que le gustaran sus verdaderos motivos para hacerlo, si es que alguna vez se enteraba de cuáles eran.

Los proxianos intercambiaron una mirada. Aunque Félix tenía una buena cabeza sobre los hombros, habiendo sido cuidadosamente instruido por Puelle y el alcalde, la mente retorcida de Álex era más hábil para descifrar los acertijos de los Faros y, probablemente, del templo Sonne.

—Lo esperaremos por un rato. Después, nos vamos al templo, con o sin él.

Tras un rato en silencio, mientras Saturos y Menardi examinaban sus armas y equipo, Félix tuvo un momento de iluminación.

—¿No será que Álex ya está en el templo?

Sonaba bastante razonable, considerando su afición a husmear por ruinas antiguas. Los tres fueron raudamente hacia el templo.

—... Este cuarto no era así —notó Saturos. El cuarto de Sonne había cambiado, y en vez de refulgir con luz dorada era iluminado por una luz estelar, plateada, que le daba una apariencia entre subacuática y estelar. En una pared, había una especie de portal. Intercambiaron una mirada, asintieron, y entraron por él.

¡Y del otro lado, estaban Kraden y los mocosos entrometidos, tomando las Estrellas Elementales! Antes de que Kraden pudiera exclamar al reconocerlos, Saturos ya lo había amagado con su arma y le había hecho indicaciones de que se callara. Entonces, los niños se volvieron hacia ellos.

—Parece que nos han visto —sonrió Saturos.

—Creí que no nos descubrirían hasta que cogieran todas las Estrellas Elementales —comentó Menardi.

—¡Queréis robar las Estrellas Elementales! —acusó Kraden.

—Maestro Kraden... ¿nos está llamando ladrones?

—¿Acaso no recuerda que usted fue quien nos robó esta información?

Kraden y la muchacha intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

—¿Qué harán con nosotros una vez que tengan las Estrellas Elementales?

—¡Estoy seguro de que acabarán con nosotros cuando no nos necesiten!

—Relajaos... no corréis ningún peligro —los tranquilizó Félix. O eso intentó—. Ése era nuestro acuerdo, ¿no es así?

—Todo depende de cómo colaboren —soltó Saturos, volviéndose hacia el rubio y el pelirrojo.

—Estarán a salvo siempre y cuando nos entreguen las Estrellas Elementales. ¿No es suficiente?

—Ya nos habéis oído. ¡Si queréis salvar a vuestros amigos, entregadnos las Estrellas Elementales!

—¿Aceptáis nuestras condiciones?

El rubio aceptó, pero Kraden protestó.

—¿Porqué os negáis? ¿No queréis ver a vuestros amigos con vida?

—¿Qué garantía tenemos de que, una vez que las tengáis, nos dejaréis en libertad?

—Garantía... mmm... —Menardi se mordió el labio, hasta que se le ocurrió algo—. Yo tengo una —se volvió hacia Félix—. Tendrás que quitarte la máscara.

—E... eso significa... —titubeó Félix.

—Ah, claro —Saturos había descubierto las intenciones de Menardi—. Buena idea... él será nuestra garantía —hubo una pausa, Félix no se quitaba la máscara. Saturos insistió—. En estas circunstancias, no tenemos otra elección. ¡Félix! ¡Quítate la máscara!

Al parecer, el nombre le había traído recuerdos a los taleanos. Félix seguía sin obedecer, así que Menardi lo apremió.

—¿Qué ocurre, Félix? ¿No quieres que se sientan seguros?

Los taleanos seguían con su suspenso telenovelero. ¿Era tan imposible que dos personas tuvieran el mismo nombre? Naturalmente, en este caso estaban en lo cierto: era el mismo Félix que pensaban que era. Pero aún así... Weyard, a pesar de su agonía, todavía era lo bastante grande como para que la posibilidad de que hubiera dos personas con el mismo nombre en el mundo no fuera tan descabellada.

Menardi seguía cavilando, recordando que, a pesar de las posibilidades, lo cierto era que no conocía a dos personas con el mismo nombre. Finalmente, Félix asintió solemnemente.

—Lo haré. Me... quitaré la máscara.

Saturos contuvo un bostezo y Menardi se aguantó las ganas de arrancarle la máscara a punta de coscorrones. ¡No había tiempo para perderlo en estos dramas! ¡Ya habían perdido muchos años! Cuando por fin Félix se quitó la máscara, con gran teatralidad, y el melodrama prosiguió su curso, Saturos puso los ojos en blanco y Menardi comenzó a tamborilear el pie sobre el suelo. Pero cuando Félix comenzó a mencionar "milagros", tuvieron que recordarle que habían sido ellos quienes lo salvaron. ¡El muy ingrato!

La tragedia griega duraba, al parecer, otros siete actos. Saturos los interrumpió y Menardi instó al rubio y al pelirrojo a que entregaran las Estrellas Elementales. Ya iban en camino para hacerlo, cuando Álex llegó por fin, apareciendo frente a los taleanos y tomando las bolsas de mitril con las Estrellas de sus manos, con esa cortesía excesiva que sacaba de quicio a Menardi. Para evitar titubeos, Saturos confirmó que Álex era parte de su grupo y que podían entregarle las Estrellas. Menardi soltó un bufido cuando, con la misma cortesía, los instaba a tomar la última Estrella. ¡Si hablara menos, seguro terminarían la misión un año antes!

Finalmente, el rubio tomó la Estrella Marte y la guardó en la última bolsa de mitril. Comenzó a temblar, y el suelo del lago subterráneo que los rodeaba se partió, dejando ver magma.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Menardi, mosqueada. ¿Otra trampa del Templo Sonne?

—¡No! ¡Otra vez no!

Obviamente, Saturos tenía la misma idea que ella.

—¡La sala se va a derrumbar sin la energía de las Estrellas Elementales! —dedujo Álex rápidamente. Kraden, menos práctico, se preguntaba el _porqué_. ¿Castigo divino? ¿Una consecuencia moralmente neutra del poder de la Alquimia? El temblor se detuvo.

—¡Fiuu! Ha cesado... Pero, ¿qué fue eso? —el alivio de Menardi era sincero, pero también su recelo. Al Templo Sonne le gustaban los sacrificios abundantes, así que era razonable esperar que la situación se pusiera peor, no que fuera un susto nada más.

—¿Qué es eso? —gritó la hermana de Félix.

—¡No! —gritó Saturos, al ver de nuevo al ojo flotante.

—¿Podría ser... El Sabio? —se preguntó Kraden en voz alta.

—Qué poder... es increíble —soltó Álex. Fue entonces que Menardi notó las múltiples similitudes entre el anciano estudioso de la Alquimia y su molesto asociado.

—¡Debe de ser el guardián de las Estrellas Elementales! —aventuró Saturos, imaginando que, si su incursión de hace tres años había despertado un mínimo interés en él-ella-eso, esta vez debía estar totalmente furioso.

—Esto no tiene buena pinta... Será mejor que escapemos mientras podamos —sugirió Félix, y los proxianos tuvieron que reconocer la sabiduría en sus palabras... aunque huir dos veces del mismo sitio hería su orgullo de guerreros proxianos. Además...

—Pero necesitamos la Estrella Marte. ¡No podemos dejarla! —clamó Menardi.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Félix. No somos nada frente al guardián —opinó Álex, como si eso cambiara algo. Saturos frunció el entrecejo brevemente, maquinando un plan, y finalmente lo tuvo.

—La Estrella Marte puede esperar.

—¿Y qué ocurre con Hans y Garet? ¡No podemos abandonarlos! —protestó la hermana de Félix.

—Olvídate de ellos. No saldrán vivos de ésta —soltó Saturos con voz monótona. La misma voz que usaba siempre que quería ocultar que algo le molestaba. Menardi sentía la misma amargura hacia el Templo Sonne, pero no había visto al Sabio antes, así que no podía comprender la magnitud de la frustración de Saturos.

—Pero, Saturos, podrían sobrevivir... —repuso Menardi.

—Cualquier cosa es posible... Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?

—Nos llevamos a esta "Nadia" con nosotros... —comenzó Álex. Ah, claro. "Nadia" era el nombre de la hermana de Félix. Menardi lo había olvidado por completo—. Si sobreviven, querrán que se las devolvamos. Y si la quieren de vuelta, nos traerán la Estrella. En cualquier caso, Kraden vendrá con nosotros también. Él está metido en todo esto.

—Álex... ¿vas a romper nuestra promesa? —gruñó Félix.

—Las condiciones han cambiado desde que hicimos las promesa —respondió Álex prestamente, olvidando que, de hecho, todavía no les entregaban todas las Estrellas Elementales, así que la promesa se mantenía.

—Nadia no tiene nada que ver con todo esto. ¡No dejaré que le pongas tus manos encima!

_Pfft, más drama_, pensó Menardi. Cierto, Álex era una peste, y Nadia no era del todo fea. Aún así, era muy pronto para achacarle a alguien intenciones alevosas. Kraden se unió a la puesta en escena, dispuesto a sacrificarse con tal de que Nadia saliera libre. Como si eso cambiara algo. Saturos felicitó a Kraden por su valentía. ¿Era sorna? No, esta vez era sincero. De cualquier forma...

—Si dejamos aquí a Nadia, morirá. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Félix? —preguntó Menardi, harta y deseosa de irse de una vez.

—Quizás deberíamos continuar esta conversación en otra parte, Félix —sugirió Álex con sumo e innecesario tacto.

—Félix... —dijo Nadia. Menardi podía escuchar violines que tocaban una triste melodía. Finalmente, Félix asintió.

—Por favor... ¿podemos irnos?

¡Así que Álex también tenía prisa por irse! Pues ya era hora.

—¡Pues démonos prisa! —rugió Menardi, con su paciencia en números negativos, empujando a Nadia hacia la salida.

—¡No empujes a mi hermana!

_¡AY, POR FAVOR!_

—¡Menardi! —¿También Saturos?—. ¡Maestro Kraden, usted vendrá con nosotros, por supuesto!

°•. °•. °•. .•° .•° .•°

—¿"Quien honre el corazón de la diosa..."? —repitió Saturos, confundido. Álex tenía esa eterna sonrisa molesta.

—Debe ser una especie de acertijo —caviló Kraden—. ¿Quizá el corazón de la diosa es esta gema en la estatua?

—¿Y qué hay que hacer? —bramó Menardi, harta. Álex había dicho que conocía el Faro de Mercurio como la palma de su mano. ¿Se había burlado de ellos, ya que siempre usaba guantes?—. ¿Sacrificar a un miembro virgen del Clan Mercurio?

—... mi querida Menardi —soltó Álex por fin, tras un breve escalofrío—. La forma de honrar a los dioses es llevar una vida recta y espiritual, no descuidar las obligaciones litúrgicas, y... rezar a menudo —finalizó, uniendo sus manos y convocando su psinergía.

Saturos frunció el ceño.

—¡¿Qué estabas esperando, si sabías qué hacer?! —rugió.

—¡Pero Saturos! ¿Qué será de ustedes si no aprenden a descifrar acertijos y yo llegara a faltarles?

—...¿faltarnos?

—Tu fe en mi invencibilidad es conmovedora, pero me temo que la querida Menardi demuestre algún día que no soy inmortal.

—Sí, está el temperamento de Menardi, y también que desapareces a cada oportunidad —dijo Félix con voz monocorde, aburrido—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Álex asintió, y se dio la vuelta para guiarlos. Habría avanzado, pero el filo de la guadaña de Menardi estaba frente a su cuello.

—Y si vuelves a tus jueguitos absurdos, te mato.

—Mi querida Menardi... —Álex se detuvo y suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros, derrotado, y les hizo una seña de que lo siguieran.

Así que siguieron a Álex a través del rebuscado camino que llevaba a la cima del Faro de Mercurio. Tras explicarle a Nadia y Kraden la necesidad de encender los Faros, su rebeldía había disminuido ligeramente.

Pero el "su" sólo aplicaba a Kraden.

°•. °•. °•. .•° .•° .•°

Habían llegado sin problemas a la cima del Faro de Venus. Descontando, claro, la resistencia terca y altanera de Sole. No ayudaba mucho que Nadia y Félix la consecuentaran, aparentemente unidos por el hecho de haber sido secuestrados por proxianos. Ayudaba todavía menos que Álex fingiera estar de acuerdo con la postura que estaban tomando los tres...

—Por fin ha llegado la hora de encender el Faro de Júpiter —notó Menardi, aliviada. Sí, la mente retorcida de Álex ayudaba a descifrar los acertijos, pero éste les había causado problemas. ¡Y con Kraden comentando largamente lo ingenioso de cada botón y engrane que había por ahí, les había tomado más tiempo del necesario!

—Con el segundo Faro encendido, ya sólo quedarán dos —dijo Saturos. No iba a dejar que la querida Menardi jugara sola a "decir cosas obvias".

—No. Encender el de Júpiter es lo mismo que encender el de Marte —Menardi, mujer al fin, sólo quería llevarle la contra. Y Sole, engreída al fin, no se dignaba a hablarles. Se limitaba a mirar al vacío con sublime indiferencia.

—Es verdad. Vuestros sueños están ahora al alcance de vuestras manos.

Saturos y Menardi se volvieron al escuchar a Félix decir una frase tan decididamente cursi. ¿Sueños? ¿El instinto de supervivencia era un "sueño"? Ah, a menos que se refiriera al sueño secreto de Menardi de no volver a ver a Álex nunca más, o al sueño secreto de Saturos de intentar entrenar a otro pupilo, porque Agatio era brusco y Félix era una decepción continua.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó Saturos.

—Creí haberte ordenado que fueras al barco —gruñó Menardi.

—Ya he enviado a Nadia y a los otros al puerto de Idejima —asintió Félix, solícito, sin prestar atención al hecho de que los había desobedecido de todas formas.

—¿Y por qué has vuelto? —quiso saber Saturos. Era un camino largo. Si quería decirles algo, podría haberlo hecho antes de partir. ¿Era que se preocupaba porque hubiera una horrible trampa que se activara al encender el Faro y acabara con sus proxianos favoritos?

—Porque tengo una promesa diferente que mantener.

Agh. La influencia de Álex había sido perversa. Ahora Félix no se preocupaba por sonar como un héroe trágico el 95% del tiempo.

—¿Una promesa, dices? —Menardi frunció el ceño, pensando—. Supongo que te refieres a Sole... —dedujo, volviéndose hacia la aludida, que seguía con una máscara de piedra.

—Sí, Sole. ¿Por qué no la habéis liberado todavía? Prometisteis liberarla cuando llegáramos al Faro de Venus.

Menardi sonrió, enternecida. ¡Crecen tan rápido!

—¿Y eso es lo que te trajo de vuelta? —preguntó. ¡Ah, el muy pillo!

—Prometisteis no involucrar a nadie que no tuviera que ver con este asunto —refunfuñó Félix, molesto por el tono de Menardi y la expresión de Saturos, quien también se volvió hacia la aludida y meneó la cabeza.

—Sole es especial...

—Por supuesto... —asintió Félix, y se apresuró a añadir—. ¿Por qué Sole es una adepta especial? —nadie le respondió. Sole, acostumbrada a que dijeran que era especial, tampoco dijo nada, pero el trío estaba llamando su atención ligeramente. Nunca estaba de más escuchar lo especial que era—. Aprendisteis algo de los dos primeros faros.

—¿Y qué es?

La influencia de Kraden en Menardi era horrible. La había introducido a la mayéutica, que le había agradado sobremanera, y ahora todas sus conversaciones terminaban siendo interrogatorios.

—Para entrar a cada faro, necesitasteis a un Adepto de cada clan —respondió Félix, como todo un párvulo. En este momento, tenemos Adeptos de Fuego, de Tierra y de Agua, pero ninguno de Viento.

—... parece que es así —concedió Saturos.

—¿Necesitamos a Sole para entrar al Faro de Júpiter? —preguntó Félix. Seguro era retórica. ¡Con lo escasos que eran los Adeptos de Viento, según Kraden y Álex! ¡Por supuesto que la necesitaban! Aún así, Menardi se enternecía por lo que Félix intentaba hacer y sus motivos para hacerlo.

—Lo siento, Félix, pero no podremos entrar si no tenemos un Adepto de Viento.

—En ese caso, creo que entiendo por qué no podéis liberar a Sole —observó Félix civilizadamente.

—Parece que tú también has aprendido algo —dijo Saturos complacido. ¡Quizá Félix no sería una decepción eternamente!—. ¡Si eso es todo, deberías irte, Félix!

—No. ¡No puedo irme sin Sole! —Menardi creyó escuchar un acorde disonante de piano. Félix se interpuso entre Sole y los proxianos melodramáticamente—. ¡Me llevo a Sole al barco!

—¿De qué estás hablando, Félix?

—No sabemos lo que ocurrirá cuando encendamos este faro —si el faro de Mercurio era una indicación, no pasaría nada—. ¡No dejaré que Sole se quede aquí para averiguarlo!

Saturos se indignó. ¡El muy ingrato! ¡La mocosa se había caído de la luna sin un rasguño! ¡Que le explotaran uno o dos faros en la cara no la despeinaría siquiera! ¡Y, más aún...!

—Te hemos dicho que nosotros protegeremos a Sole. ¿No confías en nosotros? —dijo con voz sumamente grave.

—... Yo no he dicho eso... sólo digo que es mejor asegurarse.

—No nos digas lo que es mejor, Félix. No te llevarás a Sole —¡jamás la separarían de la única secuestrada callada, a cuyo alrededor las conversaciones morían rápidamente!

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué? ¿No confiáis en mí?

Saturos meneó la cabeza, más decepcionado que nunca antes.

—¿Cómo íbamos a hacerlo si acabas de pedirnos que liberemos a Sole?

—Si hubiéramos confiado en ti hace un momento, Sole sería libre ahora —el muy gusano traicionero y baboso.

Félix soltó un bufido y volvió a su acto de héroe dramático.

—¡Ven conmigo, Sole! ¡Yo te protegeré!

La Adepta de Viento se limitó a mirarlo sin decir palabra. Al menos, por ahora estaba lejos de Kraden y Álex.

—... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo, aunque eso implique luchar contra nosotros? —preguntó Saturos sombríamente.

—¡Creo que sí! —respondió Menardi por él—. No nos hubiera desafiado si no tuviera la intención de luchar con nosotros.

—Si eso significa proteger a Sole de recibir daño, entonces debo hacerlo.

¡Ay, que mártir más fastidiosamente tierno! Y jamás sabría que Sole, detrás de él, puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar eso.

—Ya has visto de lo que somos capaces. Sabes que no eres capaz de detenernos —dijo Saturos monótonamente.

—¿Cómo vas a proteger a Sole si ni siquiera puedes protegerte a ti mismo?

—Es precisamente por tu actitud rebelde por lo que nunca te dejamos luchar.

—¿No has visto suficiente en estos viajes para llegar a temernos? —se indignó Menardi súbitamente.

—No eres un guerrero, Félix. ¿Cómo piensas resistir nuestro ataque?

—¡Es la última vez que nos cuestionas! ¡Veamos lo que sabes hacer!

Saturos suspiró en sus adentros. No esperaba que Félix llegaría a su examen final tan pronto. Naturalmente, lo reprobaría, porque no podría ganarle a dos proxianos. No aún. Jamás a él y a Menardi. Llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

—Hans... —soltó Félix de repente. Los proxianos voltearon hacia atrás de ellos.

—¡Vaya! ¿Habéis venido a detenernos? —¡gracias a Sonne! ¡Félix no enfrentaría la prueba ese día! Pero quizá Menardi lo matara más tarde.

—¡Mira lo que ha provocado tu desafío, Félix!

—¡No necesito que nadie me rescate, Hans!

Ah, al final, Menardi tenía razón. La capacidad de los Taleanos para el melodrama era algo anormal. Pasaron un buen rato gritándole a los Taleanos y sus allegados para hacerse oír por sobre sus "¡No dejaremos que dañen a Sole!", ¡como si Sole corriera algún peligro! Menardi quería arrancarles las lenguas. ¿No veían que estaba lozana y rozagante? ¡La que estaba en riesgo de sufrir un infarto de la pura ira que le provocaban era ella! Entonces Saturos vio algo interesante y supo qué hacer.

—No os preocupéis, no le haremos nada a Sole... si cumplís nuestras condiciones.

Por supuesto, si no le hacían "nada", debían dejarla en el estado en que se encontraba actualmente, es decir, bajo su custodia. Menardi le siguió el juego, aunque no estaba segura de que Félix no notara el truco. Sorprendentemente, el susodicho no protestó.

... y resultó que "podía ser" que los molestos mocosos tuvieran el bastón necesario para entrar al Faro de Júpiter, lo que era muy conveniente. Ya estaba todo listo. Félix recogió el bastón y, derrotado, preguntó qué debía hacer con él.

—¡Guárdalo! —ladró Saturos. Su paciencia se había agotado. Se sorprendía de que Menardi se mostrara tan calmada. Sole y Félix comenzaron a avanzar hacia la salida.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Sole? —preguntó Menardi. La prima de Álex y el pelirrojo se apresuraron a defender los derechos de Sole y los términos del trato que habían hecho.

Saturos creyó oír a Menardi reír por algo, pero estaba cansado de tanta cháchara. Pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

—Además, si liberáramos a Sole, estaría en un serio apuro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con cautela la prima de Álex.

—Sole no puede volver sola a Lalivero —respondió Menardi, solícita. ¿Por qué estaba tan calmada?

—¿Qué insinúas? Nosotros vamos a llevar a Sole... —comenzó el enano que había entregado el Bastón Hesperia, y entonces comprendió—. Oh, no...

—Eso es. Vosotros no vais a ningún lado —dijo Saturos alegremente ante la perspectiva de desquitar sus frustraciones con los que las habían causado—. ¡Ha llegado vuestra hora!

... parecía que no habían comprendido.

—¿Perdón? —la prima de Álex definitivamente no había entendido.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Vosotros sois los que no vais a ningún lado! —soltó el pelirrojo, demostrando la estupidez que hacía rato que no le veían.

—¡Venga, niñatos! ¡No viviréis lo suficiente como para lamentar vuestra estupidez!

—¡Vais a conocer de primera mano el horror de unos grandes Adeptos de Fuego!

°•. °•. °•. .•° .•° .•°

Los niñatos resultaron no ser tan malos para combatir. Hans y Garet habían mejorado mucho desde que Saturos los enfrentara por última vez, y la Psinergía del Adepto de Viento era particularmente poderosa. Los ataques de la prima de Álex tampoco eran despreciables. Saturos había pensado que el efecto del Faro de Mercurio había sido mucho mayor, pero ahora veía que se había equivocado. ¿O en serio habían mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo?

Como en un sueño, creyó oír a Félix impedir que se llevaran a Sole, e insinuar que planeaba encender los Faros de todos modos. Más le valía. No creía que fuera una alucinación, a menos que ya fuera capaz de alucinar en lenguaje de héroe dramático. No, Saturos no tenía los ojos en blanco por estar muerto. Era porque Félix decía cada vez más tonterías por segundo.

—Espero que no penséis que habéis acabado con nosotros.

Ahora era Saturos el estúpido. Debió arrojar la Estrella sin decir nada, y entonces podrían lanzar el ataque final. La necesidad de actuar melodramáticamente era contagiosa.

—Quizás no estéis muertos, pero apenas podéis levantaros.

Ah, hacer observaciones molestas con un falso tono de amabilidad era cosa de familia, por lo visto.

—De momento, no... Pero podremos levantarnos... en cuanto hagamos... ¡ESTO!

Saturos arrojó torpemente la Estrella a la almenara. Por poco y no entraba.

—Puede que nos hayáis vencido a nosotros dos... —comenzó Saturos tras la incredulidad que los Taleanos sobre los efectos de Venus y demás monsergas.

—¡Pero ahora vais a daros cuenta del verdadero Poder del Clan Marte del Norte!

—¡Sed testigos de la verdadera fuerza de los salvajes del norte!

Saturos se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con ese teatro. ¿Sería que, durante la fusión, se le contagiaría algo de ese extraño sentido del humor a Menardi? No quería ni pensarlo. Era posible que, después de la fusión, hasta Álex le pareciera soportable.

—¡Venga ya! ¡Ya os vencimos una vez, y lo volveremos a hacer! —el pelirrojo tenía talento para responder a las bravatas. Y para blandir hachas y mandobles. Pero para nada más, y no por mucho, con suerte, o Saturos le daría rienda suelta a su teatralidad. Menardi no soportaba la idea. Al menos, podía proteger a Sole, el único espíritu medianamente afín en su repulsión a estas pantomimas, de lo que prometía ser una escena horrible.

—¡Vete, Félix! ¡Coge a Sole y marchaos!

—¿Puedo... irme?

—Después de esto, no tendremos fuerzas para proteger a Sole —teatro—. ¡Tienes que llevar a Sole al barco sin más dilación! —puro teatro.

—¿A qué esperas? —¿el siguiente acto?—. ¡Vete! ¡Ahora!

—No. No puedo dejar que luchéis solos contra ellos.

_Aggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh..._

¡Seguramente lo que quería era asegurarse de que no mataran a sus amiguitos! ¡A otro con ese cuento! ¡¿No le preocupaba que un dragón gigante se sentara por accidente sobre Sole o algo así?! Sólo esperaba que el Faro aguantara su furia apocalíptica combinada.

—_Genial, un dragón de dos cabezas. ¿Significa que puedo mantener mi privacidad mental?_

—_No, mi querida Menardi._

— _¡¬~ð¶ŧ #łßŧ&%$!_

—_Mi querida Menardi, concentrémonos en acabarlos por el momento. Luego podrás maldecirme todo lo que quieras. Hasta te ayudaré a rapar a Álex, si eso te hace feliz._

**Je, feliz...**

—_... ¿qué fue eso?_

—_Ni idea._

**¿Habré sido yo?**

—_Me está mosqueando._

—_... a mi también. Terminemos esto y quizá se vaya._

**No desaparecerá jamás.**

°•. °•. °•. .•° .•° .•°

_As long as there's me  
As long as there's you_

—¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Hemos perdido?

—Somos superiores en todos los sentidos, y aún así, hemos sido derrotados...

Saturos cayó primero por el hueco de la almenara.

—Hey, Menardi...

—¿Mmmh?

—Va a ser una caída larga, ¿no?

—No sobreviviremos.

—... al menos, tu cabello se ve impresionante al caer, mi querida Menardi.

—... vete al c-


End file.
